<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entanglements by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743773">Entanglements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Husbands, Love Wins, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entanglements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain drips on the window, soft and light, creating a musical lullaby. They have nowhere to be today, they can stay in bed and cuddle, and judging by the way Ian leans in and kisses him soft and slow, Mickey is content to follow his husbands lead. Smiling into the kiss as the soothing sound of rain fills the bedroom, Ian kisses him and pulls him close. Spread out on the bed, Mickey smiles as Ian presses kisses all over his face and nuzzles his neck.</p><p>“I love you,” Ian leans down, his mouth sweet and soft as Ian worships him with kisses.</p><p>The sex was incredible; a full body, toe-curling, soul glowing orgasmic euphoria. But the kisses... well, those were more intimate, soft and sweet.</p><p>They were heart fluttering and lovingly adoring, and Ian just keeps pressing them to Mickey’s lips as the rain falls.</p><p>Now, while they are deeply in love, in the eyes of his father, he was a sin. To Terry, a beating would cure him. To his father, he is evil because he is gay. </p><p>But when Mickey is with Ian, a feeling of peace and grace washes over him as the darkness of his father’s hatred is ripped from him. Lips, sweet and pure, are on his, kissing him kindly. Ian loves him for who he is, for his bravery to live outside the closet without fear or self-loathing.</p><p>When it came to matters of the heart, all which was important was forever, lost in pure happiness with the man he loved.</p><p>They slip away from the world on their honeymoon, basking in sand and surfing and sun. The smiles are everlasting and joyful, their fingers clasp as they walk on the beach, pure love glowing in their hearts.</p><p>At night, when they lay in bed, Ian holds Mickey to his chest kissing him passionately, “I love you,” He whispers. “I will always love you. No matter what your father thinks, my heart will forever belong to you.”</p><p>Pressing his lips lightly against Mickey’s lips, he hugs his husband. For all their life, and love, they would be bound until the end of their days, bound by friendship and true love. And like the rain, their love washed away Terry's hate, they could live happily ever after.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1149061.html?thread=116358277#t116358277">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>